Heroes league:like brothers like sister
by Tahir
Summary: i'm sorry for the wait but now i'm done done aaaaaannnnnd DONE im happy and you're happy!


MY sister forever lost but I've found you at last… TIGRESS so drag ya sure she's in the village of…well I can't say.. I don't REMEMBER WHY DON'T WE FORGET ABOUT THE SIB JUST FOR A SECOND AND WORRY ABOUT THE FACT ON YOUR MOM'S GONNA DESTROY EVERYTHING! YELLS WOODY.i know you guys are frustrated but she's important. I haven't seen her ever since dad earased her mind and sent her to the… GIVE US A DUTY!FOR PEAKS SAKE! Screamed woody I'll go after tigress you all will go to the omega center. Omega wha? Asked sonic yeah that's where she's sapping energy from the sun I need you to destroy it in a rad way can do ranoo said woody. We'll be ready said ! later when drago arrives at the village he see's tigress with another get a confused look he over hears her call him brother 5 awfully odd. Beep yo drag we'll be goin at yours in a quick?well we got a little help from the !woody gets a straight face from the soft and warm wind blowing his tigress! Who are you?im your bro big chuckles and says no this is my gets a confused face tigress if that's your brother whats his …tiger, duh!thats a cheap name…faker!he rubs his face only to see purple marks on -what are ASKS ;JNSJK;SKDNKS;;YOURWOO=RSTN1GHTMARE!dont worry has he kissed you in any ! boys don't touch drago does is blast him . what was our moms love hellzones fill it up with love then BAM! It will destroy you with all the love inside it just lucky I'm here li'l pushes drago away and says don't call me tigress the other 4 and po scream!yo drag ! hey who are those wierdos both woody and po yell. and tigress say interrupted we don't care get'em . both woody and po said. In the anti-diemension. HELLO! mr… punisher said. Cipher, it's cipher. so can I use your mind? Bill that's not why were here. Said springtrap WHY DISTURB ME IN MY beauty sleep? We are here to ask if you would daringly without being defeated take over diemensions with us. Punisher said happily. Well I would love to but I'm trying… im stuck here because some musky little BRATS STOPPED ME!cipher said punisher snapped her finger the whole gravity falls turned into a living .punisher said circling her right hand with he left the globe that traps cipher appears in her left will says crushing the globe. Oh wow how generous of you m'lady . cipher says in . cipher says to next. Oh. Springtrap says. I WAS'NT TALKING TO YOU! Cipher says angrily. Eep you don't have to say it again. springtrap says in fear. HIM!… who's him springtrap says in question. Ooh,him from Townsville another one of my master lets keep on my designated destination…home! yay im goin' home. Cipher says happily. Back to the fight… ha you think you're stronger than the dragon warrior? Well p'shaw I'm the tornado god now…woody says proudly every one grows silent. How? Sonic asked. I'll explain later after these gu- woah. YSSSSSSS. STOP ATTACKING US! Ha!half Master tornado woody summoned an e3 tornado witch sent the furios 4 and po this has got to STOP. Mom has got cipher and is now going for him… who's asked in stupidity trying to be funny. From Townsville dummy I've explained it already! Ping! He brings everyone that flew back in drago's face. Okay were gooooOOOod, my mom is baaaAd okay just follow me drago says hours of explaining including there are you then me the ninjork then reflex the etc. sibling. Tigress said in confusion. Yes there's about 10 b and s' what I've unlocked through the past years drago sonic exclaims. I've unlocked…TRUE…HYPER…SONIC ! show asks. So these guy can asks still confused. Yes- ha! Look at my red shiny sword and you said I wouldn't transform. Lucario. Aw shush your mouth. Lucario says embarrassed. You can to. And I 've gotta train though. Sonic says..aaand stop drag's ma. Woody can someone open this door chica asks you got boxes hun'. alright I'm coming. I'm glad amy does'nt bother me that much I sometimes get I think someone's in- don't start it woody please don't… darn! Here guys youre supplies. Cool my weps. Woody you get two arthro's daggers finnaly! Sonic you're renewed shoes finally sonic akes of some rusty shoes and puts his shoes on. Ohhh myyy gosh! Are there? yes warmth me a 's a little something from you radical little ninja bro. what nin-press this? Tigress says. Blam!, heya ninjorkis in your house haha! but I thought- yup I was done. ninjork says.i was pickin for a fight but- shush chompa! Drago says. I hear something… yeah, he picks his sword from his back, the infinity sword but how? I have my ways. but in the mean time…huya! Ninjork swipes get out the way. both drago and ninjork walk in circles. Hey is that lil' sis ti? Hey chill man!drago asks. Darn you. Just eat this fool. Drago says kicking ninjorks back. Ouch that kinda up you know it hurt.i was'nt ready but… crack! ninjork says. Me neither. Mimmick head ninjork says making fun of his brother. You know I'm ready right?ninjork asks. Same over here! drago says. Lets do this they both say. To be continued


End file.
